Magic
by Ihearu
Summary: My first Dasey oneshot; the downfall of Demily. 2,179 word count. enjoy! R


**HEY! here's my first one shot, a dasey of course.  
Disclaimer- i dont own, but if you'd like to put the show in my hands, lets!**

**Story takes place in Casey's POV; braces on a bit of the downfall of Demily. Enjoy!**

* * *

It had been years since Kendra. Months since Sally. So of course, Derek was pining for another relationship.

Okay, so maybe not pining, but still. Others don't seem to see how obvious it is in my eyes because Derek seems to cover it up around them. He was still going out frequently with girls and flirting in opportunity, but he hasn't brought a girl home once. Derek always made excuses of "I'll be going away to college soon" to cover up any of Ralph or Sam's attempts to hook him up for a relationship. I could tell this was his way of avoiding another letdown.

And then there were these miniscule incidents at home that would make his flirting theory obsolete. If we were in a car together, I would change the radio station from metallic noise to a pop love song and he wouldn't even touch the dial. He would ask for my opinion on how his appearance looked in the morning, after letting me use the bathroom first (even though I do tend to take longer than him). Then there were our Sunday afternoon rituals. I don't even know how they got started, but he would let me choose the movies (always chick flicks or romantic comedies) and we would pop popcorn and pour drinks for each other.

Mom and George are ecstatic for the fact of less fighting around the house. They think Derek's maturing and learning to be kinder, especially because the new baby will be around when we come back to visit from university. I only fought with Derek before because he was the one who provoked it. He poked and prodded at my life like a needle to a balloon, just waiting to be popped. But with his recent attitude change, there has been more peace in the house than ever.

In comes the awkwardness. There hasn't been peace in the Venturi-MacDonald household since the moment Mom Liz and I stepped into the doorway of the Venturi home and began moving in.

Of course, Emily Davis was there in the transition, becoming my friend and confiding in her crush on her long time neighbor, the Derek Venturi himself.

Perhaps that was what did it, making Derek change so heavily. Emily.

The relationship between the two of them after he finally asked her to be his girlfriend was a rollercoaster. Emily was the one calling him every other second, clinging on to words and analyzing them of a text, acting like the relationship was worth obsession. Derek came to me on occasion, begging for an opportunity to go hang with Sam and Ralph, asking if I could take her away instead of spending the twenty-seventh-ish night with her. And those trips to the mall or sleepovers (always Emily's house, much to her disappointment) were all centralized on her phone and What Would Derek Do?

But surprisingly, Derek didn't mind it too much. He was very used to the way Kendra had acted, and he knew about Emily having a crush on them from the time they began their neighborly friendship. If he was in Emily's presence, he was smiling. He paid for her any chance he got, held open doors, and never protested when Em wanted to do something out of his element.

And then there was Game Night. Derek's hockey team was playing their well known Toronto rivals, and it just so happened to be the last game for the traveling team. He spent the entire day spazzing out and barely ate.

Fast forward to game time. The Canadian anthem was being sung operatically, and Derek was glancing around the stadium. Marti was standing on her seat, bouncing up and down, cheering and flinging pompoms. Liz and Edwin stood side by side, holding up signs in his honor. Mom and George wore team shirts that said 'Hockey Dad' and 'Hockey Mom' with Derek's number displayed upon the front (mom's being a bit larger due to her baby bump.) I cheered for Derek as well, although not sporting much more than an old (I say old, because Em has his newest jersey) jersey of his he threw at my head before the game. We all had his number painted on our cheeks, aside from Edwin who decided to paint his face dual team colors (much to George's protests).

I spotted his head whipping around the rink, looking for Emily. And she never came. It showed in the way Derek played; the penalty box never seemed to have such a familiar visitor. Anyone in the entire building could hear the coach's screams at him (especially after the third penalty in 7 minutes.)

Once the final buzzer sounded and the other team cheered for their trophy, Derek was gone. He was first to the locker room and, as we would find out, he beat us home.

The screaming of a band that was named something about an expensive brand and the devil filled the house, although his door was locked shut. Georged grimaced the moment he stepped into the house and Edwin immediately volunteered the younger kids to spend the night at friends. Mom and I believed that this would blow over, but it was far from it. The next few hours, music drowned on and the door never opened.

I realized that this needed immediate action.

I dialed Emily, receiving no answer. An hour later, she called back. I was all prepared for her to spew out excuses and heavy apologies with regret of how she treated Derek, but boy was I in for a surprise.

"Casey, you wouldn't believe the night I had. It was magical! Sheldon showed up at my front door! He took me out to the most amazing restaurant and we went ice skating. It was just so unexpected and sweet!"

This continued on for another fifteen minutes, until she realized I wasn't responding with enthusiasm. She asked what was wrong, and I took in a deep breath.

"Do you even realize what you did? You blew off Derek, your **BOYFRIEND**, for your ex! All he kept doing the entire hockey game, you know, the one you were supposed to come to because it was probably one of the most important games in Derek's pre college career, Derek was looking around the arena trying to find you. I can't count the number of times he looked over at me expecting you to be sitting next to me! He played his worst game tonight, and nearly got ejected from all of the penalties! They lost the game and Derek hasn't come out of his room once."

The other line goes silent. "Oh, yeah, hockey. I forgot. Oops."

"Emily! No one deserves to be treated the way you treated Derek tonight. I can't believe you!"

To which she hung up.

I began banging on Derek's door, driven to get him out of there. Emily wasn't worth this. Derek didn't deserve this.

I began plotting for ways to break in, but as soon as I tried the door, it was unlocked. Shocked, I turned the knob and then entered.

I covered my ears wincing, and then turned the music down and sat at the opposite edge of his bed. He was sitting facing the wall, head down shoulders shaking.

It took me a few seconds to realize that The Derek Venturi was crying.

"Derek…" I said softly, and his body stiffened. I knew he wasn't expecting me of all people to be trying to help. Maybe George or Nora, even Marti, but not me.

I move and sit next to him, knees touching.

"Case. You shouldn't be in here." He says without moving his head.

"Do you want me to leave?"

"No. Please…Casey. Stay."

"I know you don't do tears. But I can. I want to help any way I can. You don't deserve anything that happened tonight."

Then he looks at me, straight into me with his piercing eyes, tears streaking his cheeks, and tells me, "I did this. She didn't come because I'm not good enough. Sheldon freaking Schlepper! And I ruined everything for the team tonight. Everyone expects me to screw up any chance, so I guess I proved everyone right. Again."

"Stop it! You didn't do anything wrong, that was Emily. You did nothing but treat her right, and she ruined it. You took out your disappointment on your game; no one blames you."

He shuddered and a few more tears rolled down his cheeks. Before he could raise his hand, I brushed his tears away lightly. His head landed on my shoulder, and we stayed like this for a while.

"Thanks Case. I know you could've sided with Emily because you like her better, but I really mean it when I say thank you," and he looks up at me again, "and if anyone ever hears about this, your entire underwear drawer will be on display in the front yard."

We both laugh a little at that comment. There was the Derek we knew and loved.

We stand up at the same time, and I stand in the doorway as he turns off the music.

"Come on Der. You scared the kids away, so there's enough pizza for you and me to eat." And bang. Just like that, strong arms wrap around me. Shockwaves emit throughout my body, and I melt into the hug after a few milliseconds.

After we pulled away, he pushes me back and runs down the hall yelling that he was gonna eat all of the pizza first.

And that leads into now, where Derek sits next to me on another Sunday afternoon. The film of choice? A Lot like Love.

I toss some popcorn into my mouth and giggle as Ashton Kutcher sings an off key version of "I'll Be There for You."

"You know princess, I never really did thank you for telling off Emily. After your final breakup with Truman, Sam found it pretty necessary to tell me all about how you bitched her out. And man, am I proud of you."

"Why? Cause your sister stood up for you."

He spit out the soda he was drinking and wiped his mouth disgustedly.

"No. Step sister. That won't ever change and I don't want it to."

I was confused. After the little conversation we had in the kitchen, I was pretty sure he was into believing we could act brotherly and sisterly.

"Ugh!" He stood up and hovered over me. "Do you honestly think I would be sitting here watching chick flicks with you instead of out at the rink every Sunday if I didn't have a reason? You just don't get it Casey!"

I stood up and moved closer to him. "What's not to get?"

He clenches his fists, sighs, moves closer to me…

And here's where I believe Emily doesn't know magic even if it bit her in her ass.

He kissed me deep, a kiss that made my heart skip beats and took my breath away.

"See? I don't ever want to be your brother because I can't love you like a brother. I love you in a way different way than that."

I was frozen. Everything clicked at once. Why we fought so much. Why we hated when the other was dating someone. Why we refused 'family bonding'.

He began walking away, and I had to stop him.

"Derek." I walk over to him, and take a deep breath. "I love you, and I mean it. Not anywhere near sisterly. Real romantic, hopeless love."

And this is where I lean in for more breath taking kisses.

Because this is magic, and we just can't get enough.

* * *

**Love it? Hate it? Review, let me know what you think! **


End file.
